paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shine Your Way! (Group Version)
(No changing this page unless your an admin or have permission from me.) This is a song article i wanted to make for my buds and budets or bros and sis on the wiki XD hope you guys like it. :) Song Elmina, Alexis, Tundra, Rocky, Skye, Chase, Smoky and Kailey plan so they all can get up early so they can all watch the beautiful sunrise from outside the lookout. The pups had just gotten up super early to watch the sun come up they were outside everyone with their own mates, but they gotten up too early so they are wandering what to do. everyone was looking over the cliff toward the ocean when Alexis got and idea. song Alexis: Just before the dawn, When the light's still gone, Shine, shine your way, And you may not know, where to go, Shine, shine your way (alexis look at elmina) ' '''Elmina and Alexis: Open road but it's still dark, Build a fire from a spark, And shine, shine your way, Feed the feeling in your heart, Don't conceal it then you'll start, To find, find your way ' 'Elmina: No one can stop, what has begun, You must believe when I say ' 'Elmina and Alexis: All of your tears will dry faster in the sun, Elmina: Starting today, Elmina and Alexis: Shine, shine, shine, Shine your way (elmina and alexis look at tundra) (tundra chuckle but they sang alone) ' 'Tundra: There's an open sky, And a reason why, You shine, shine your way, There's so much to learn, And now it's your turn, To shine, shine your way (she looks at her mate) ' 'Tundra and Rocky: There's a feeling deep inside, You can let it be your guide, To find, find your way, And there's no time for us to waste, Got to take a leap of faith, And fly, fly away (Skye and Chase look at each other and then at the others) ' 'Skye: Don't have to walk, Now you can run, Nothing can get in your way ' 'Skye and Chase: All of your tears will dry faster in the sun, Skye: Starting today, Skye and chase: Shine, shine, shine, Shine your way ' 'Smoky: Morning is breaking, Kailey:Darkness is fading, Smoky and Kailey: We found a way to the light, It's such a beautiful sight ' 'Alexis: Any time, anywhere, Turn around and I'll be there, To shine, shine your way ' 'Elmina: Like a star burning bright, Lighting up the darkest night, I'll shine, shine your way (then everyone started to sing and dance alone as the sun slowly started to rise) ' 'All the pups: Now I can see, You are the one, Sent here to show me the way ' '''All the pups: All of your tears will dry faster in the sun, Starting today, Shine, shine, shine, We're on our way, Shine, shine, shine, That's what we say, Shine, shine, shine, Shine your way All the pups: There's a reason why You shine, shine your way All the pups: All of our tears will dry faster in the sun Shine your way All the pup laugh at the fun they just had all together and then sat down all with their own mate the girl put their heads on their mates shoulders as they saw the sun rise. all the pups had a great time together watching the sunrise being with their mates and having fun together singing and dancing. All the watch the sunset happily and smiling as they had the best time together.